


Jealous Jack

by Shatterdreams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterdreams/pseuds/Shatterdreams
Summary: Discord drabbles you might see more of these once I fix the spelling and stuff.





	Jealous Jack

"Shh....baby girl need you to be quiet. You don't want anyone catching us do you." Jack whisper into your ear. "That it good girl wrap your legs around me sweetheart"  
"Fuck sweetheart..You want me to take you harder." grinding his hips into you slowly.

"Please, Jack stop teasing me.Let me come..please" you beg trying your best to dig your nails into his back. But he was still wearing his Jacket and fucking you against the wall. You don't know what made him want to take you against the wall but you guess talking to some younger guest he got jealous and pulled you away.

"You said I should chase someone younger Jack.Oh, Fuck!" He rubs on your bundle of nerves harshly. "I know that but shit these young punks don't know how to treat you right." He keeps teasing you with playful kisses on your lips not letting you kiss him back. Getting frustrated you bit him hard on his neck making him grunt and buck his hips hard into you.

He pulled your hair lightly but still firm. "Naughty girl trying to mark me as yours." He nuzzles into neck his warm breath tickling you. Before you could say a word he bit hard into your neck different from you making it more pleasurable than painful. You moan out loud arching yourself into him "Good girl makes those pretty noises for me only" he buck into you making the pace go faster and making you closer to your orgasms.

You scramble to hold on to anything the overstimulation from Jack finger rubbing on your clit. Jack grunting and moaning into your ears praising you as well. You become undone Jack still thrusting through your orgasm. "I can't Jack it too much."

"Yes, you can sweetheart.Just one more this old man."  
Jack wasn't lying about having lots of stamina.Oh shit, he found your sweet spot making you clench around him tighter. He presses his forehead against your looking at you intensely. "Look I found something good."

He angles his thrust making sure it hits your sweet spot. The sensation was too much Jack looking so intensely the noises coming out from both of you being fucked. "Good girl come for me sweetheart lets this old man see your beautiful face for himself.You stiffen in his hold making no noise as you come, Jack finally thrust become choppy and faster.You whimper when he finally come inside you feeling his warm seed spilled inside you some of it leaking out of between your legs.

He slowly pulled himself out of you carefully "Shit should have to ask you first. You okay honey was I too rough with you?" Carefully helping you stand making sure your steady on your feet.You shudder to feel his cum and your slick leaking out. Jack notice going down to his knees.  
"I don't have a cloth to clean you up. Hope you don't mind me using my mouth on you"  
Putting one leg over his shoulder using the flat of his tongue to clean you up. You nearly buckle till you felt Jack other hand holding your hip. You tugged at his silver short hair trying to make him stop.

"Almost done sweetheart just a few licks and I'll be done." He kissed your inner thigh once he was satisfied with his work. He tried to help look for your panties but it was torn into pieces when he was trying to undress you.You lean against him embarrassment thank god you're wearing a dress but worried that you will drip everywhere.

"Looks like I have to carry you to your room. I'm sorry. I'll get you a new set." Scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.  
"Yes, you better carry me to my room. Since you destroy my panties unless you want everyone to see the mess you make." Trying your best to sound annoyed at him but he giving you his puppies eyes couldn't really be angry at him long.   
"Yeah,I'll carry you back to our room" he puts his arms under your legs carrying bridal style.Putting your arms around him kissing him on the cheek.


End file.
